


Peppermint

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [12]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Vala demands her girlfriend's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“Samantha,” Vala drawls, leaning on her desk.  “Pay attention to me.”

“I'm reading budget reports,” Sam reminds her.   All part of her job as Brigadier General, in command of the SGC.  

“Yes, I know dear, but I'm much prettier.  Promise,” Vala says.  She stretches her arms out so she's very definitely laying claim to part of her desk.  

Sam looks up with a raised eyebrow.  “Have I ever doubted that?”

“It's always good to remind you,” Vala says.  “Besides, it's Christmas!”

“You're not even from Earth,” Sam points out.  

“Uh, it's a holiday all about being forcibly impregnated by a religious fanatic so your child can run a fanatical order.   I celebrate it,” Vala says, trying to laugh off something that clearly still troubles her.  “Also: everyone has to buy me gifts.  I like gifts, Samantha.”

Sam leans up to kiss her, surprised at the sweet and peppermint taste on her lips.   That's definitely not how Vala usually tastes.   

“Didn't I mention?” Vala ask, feigning a devilish amount of innocence.  “I've discovered your delightful Earth candy canes.  They're really quite tasty.”

“I see,” Sam says, leaning back in her chair and considering.  “Well, that changes things.”

“Does it?” Vala asks hopefully.  

“Budget reports can wait,” Sam says.  

Before Sam has a chance to actually put the paper aside, Vala has slid smoothly into her lap.  She drapes her arms around Sam’s neck and presses their foreheads together, warm minty breath mingling with Sam’s.   

“Merry Christmas, Samantha,” Vala says softly.  

“Merry Christmas, Vala,” Sam says, leaning up to kiss her again.  


End file.
